The Human Time Lord
by doctor-hooligan
Summary: When the Doctor thinks he is finally becoming more and more human, something changes the way he will see his world. A look at what could happen if the "real" Doctor comes back for Rose after leaving her with his human counterpart. Takes place after WoM and before EoT. 10/Rose 10duplicate/Rose. 11/Rose. Rated M for dark content and explicit sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For those of you who have already read this, I apologize for the lack of page breaks. Apparently, they disappeared when I posted this. They are there now, and should make the story more sensible. Edit: Apologize again... page breaks and I don't seem to get along. They should work now, and be in the proper places. Thanks for reading!**

There was that noise. The swooshing of the TARDIS disappearing for the last time. Rose stood with her human Doctor and watched the TARDIS in its last moments on Bad Wolf Bay. She felt his hand reach for hers. Now that "the" Doctor and Donna were gone, she could feel her emotions pulling every which way. Her Doctor had Donna now and maybe she would be the one that could stay with him forever. After all, Donna was almost like him now.

She took the hand that was being offered. She didn't know what to do now. Here she was on the beach where the Doctor left her. Twice now. This time he left her with a piece of himself. Could he replace the Doctor she knew and loved? Would the knowledge that he was human and could age with her ruin the mystery of her Doctor?

There was only one way to find out.

With tears in her eyes, she looked at the Doctor. Seeing her reflection in his eyes, she moved her mouth to speak. There weren't words yet. She tried not to cry. She wasn't ready to be comforted yet.

"You ready to go then?" the Doctor asked. He smiled gently, trying to send her as much hope as he could in one smile.

Rose blinked back her tears. "Yeah. Think so."

The two walked hand in hand towards Jackie, who had been watching the whole scene taking place. She pulled them both into a hug when they were close enough, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She had learned to trust the Doctor and if he decided this was best for her Rose then so be it. At least her daughter would have someone who would love her forever.

When the three of them stepped out of the hug, they all had tears in their eyes. Rose, because of her lost love and possibly found love. Jackie, because of her love for her daughter. And the Doctor, because he was starting to realize that he was human.

_2 months later_

"Who in the hell designed this thing?!" the Doctor yelled. He was lying on his back, his head and upper body in the cabinet trying to fix a leak in the kitchen sink. The Doctor pushed himself forward so that he could sit up. He looked at the puddle that was forming around him as he realized that he had made the leak worse than it had been.

"Put me in a spacecraft or with technology from the 30th century or later and I would have it fixed in a minute," he sighed. He brushed his hand through his wavy brown hair. His jeans were soaked now, there was a growing pool of water on the kitchen floor, and he had no idea what he should do to fix this.

The Doctor put the wrench on the ground, and stared intently at the drain under the cabinet. It should have been a simple fix. It had only been leaking for a day or so, but he assured Rose that he would fix it so that they didn't have to call for a plumber. They couldn't afford one anyways.

Leaning back down to work on it, the Doctor grumbled about current technology and what he could do to the sink to make it more user-friendly. _Rose wouldn't like that_, he thought. Though he knew that she appreciated alien technology and post-modern ways of accomplishing tasks, he also knew that she felt most comfortable in her own world's advances. If he tried modifying the plumbing and other things in their apartment, then he would have to deal with her wrath. Well, at least her frustration. She didn't get angry at him for too long.

He picked the wrench back up and tried tightening the bolts near the leak. _Sonic screwdriver would be really helpful, right now, _he kept thinking to himself. "If only I could…" he started to stay, but then the bolt tightened, and the leaking slowed. "Finally!" he remarked.

The Doctor got the rest of the bolts secured, and scooted himself out of the cabinet. "Now to clean this mess up before Rose gets home," he muttered. He didn't want to drip water all over the floor, so he took off the wet jeans and socks before searching for some towels. He crossed the kitchen, into the hallway. It wasn't a large area, but it was big enough for a separate linen closet to exist in between the bedroom and the kitchen.

Pulling the first towel he saw down from the shelf, he watched in horror as the others started coming down on top of him. There were only about five or six, but they had been so neatly stacked and folded. But, as it always happens the slow motion of the towels falling ended up with about seven towels scattered at his feet. The Doctor bent down to pick them up, squatting in front of the pile.

"Well, that's a picture that is," a voice said behind him. "Gone domestic, have we?"

The Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. He spun around, still partially squatted, and looked up at the person now standing smugly in front of him.

"Mickey, what the hell are you doing here?" the Doctor asked. "How did you get in?"

Mickey dropped his smug smile. "I have a key," he started. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at that. "Rose gave it to me in case I needed to get in for any reason," he explained.

"Why would you need to get in?" the Doctor asked, a tone of distrust slipping into his voice.

"Rose said," he paused. "She said that if, um, well, if you, I mean, if anything…"

"She doesn't trust me," the Doctor said evenly. He had stood up while Mickey was stumbling over his words, and crossed his arms over his chest. He thought he must look silly in his t-shirt and boxers, but then again, now was not the time for thinking about that.

Mickey looked away from the Doctor's gaze before answering. "No. That's not what I said. Of course, I had not really said anything, did I? She does trust you, but she also knows that you're not used to a human life, and wanted to make sure that someone other than her could get into the apartment to make sure you were gettin' on OK."

The Doctor wasn't sure what he wanted to say to that. Mickey certainly looked pleased with himself for getting all that out. He was still getting used to Mickey being more confident in himself. The parallel world had done him good. In fact, the Doctor was glad that he had decided to come back here before the universe had been sealed. It was good for Rose to have a friend from her world.

"Fine," the Doctor responded. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here now."

"Right. I was wondering if you would help me buy a birthday present for this girl that I met at Torchwood."

The Doctor shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You used your key, which you only have to check on me in case I blow up the building, the key that's been entrusted to you by Rose, in order to come in here, while I was busy with the broken sink to ask me if I would go shopping with you. For a girl you just met. On what universe, would I be interested in that for?"

Mickey glared at the Doctor. "I was thinking that since we're friends and all that you might want to help a mate out."

"Well, I…" the Doctor stuttered. "I didn't mean it that way. Sorry." He looked down at the pile of towels that was still at his feet. "Can you help me put these away first so that I can clean the mess in the kitchen? I only needed one or two of these damned things."

Mickey laughed. "Yeah. I'll help you. 'Cause I'm a good friend, I am. You comin' with me after, then?"

"Yeah, sure. But don't expect me to be helpful. I don't know anything about impressing girls."

"Impressed Rose well enough," Mickey said as he started to pick up the towels.

"That was entirely accidental. I didn't _do_ anything. I didn't buy her things or take her out or anything. It just happened."

"Oh sure, accidental. Is that what you call stealing someone's girlfriend, and taking them across time and space on 'adventures'? You didn't have to buy her anything, Doctor, 'cause you showed her the whole world."

"Well, then maybe you should do that for this girl you met. Take her to see the world and all of time and space," the Doctor snarked. He grinned at his comment if only to lessen the tension that was building between them. Also, to make himself feel better about the fact that he was no longer able to travel the universe. He hated being human.

"Maybe I will. Build myself a TARDIS, and go off leaving the two of you behind wonderin' if I will ever return."

Apparently Mickey didn't take the joke. _That was just as well,_ the Doctor thought, _it wasn't that funny._

The two of them finished folding the towels and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. They had remained mostly silent until it was time for the Doctor to change into clean clothes. He looked down at himself, and assumed it had to be normal for men in this century to walk around their house in their boxers. Mickey hadn't seemed to mind or notice.

"I'm gonna go get changed. Be back in a tick," the Doctor said.

"Yeah. Best you do, as I am getting' sick of those happy frog boxers of yours," Mickey replied.

_So much for not noticing_, the Doctor thought. He went into the bedroom, and found clean clothes. He was still getting used to having and wearing different clothes each day. He stripped off his t-shirt and admired himself in the mirror. He liked this body more than many of his others. Sighing to himself, he was glad that if any of his regenerations were to be human, at least it was a good looking one. Running a hand through his messy hair, he grinned at his reflection. If nothing else, Rose liked it.

He finished changing, and found Mickey pacing near the door.

"You haven't yet learned that men don't take six hours to change, have you?" Mickey remarked.

"Oi! I'll have you know that men who care about how they look take as much time as is needed," the Doctor replied. "I know how to put myself together, unlike some people I know." He looked Mickey up and down and grinned. "Yup. Definitely. Ready to go , then?"

The Doctor grabbed his jacket, and with a light bounce in his step, exited the apartment. Mickey trailed behind him, making sure the door was locked before heading to the car.

* * *

_This traffic is ridiculous_, Rose thought as she was driving home from work. After a long day at Torchwood, she really hated sitting in an hour of traffic to get to the other side of London. In fact, she always hated traffic. The fact that it was no different in this universe than in her old one didn't make her feel any different about it.

Even though she had been in this parallel world long enough before coming back with her human Doctor, she hadn't felt quite at home and didn't notice things like traffic before. Now, she seemed to be noticing them, and noticing how much more comfortable she was than before.

Well, almost.

The light turned green, and Rose continued on through town. She thought about her old Doctor. The real Doctor. She would never tell this Doctor she felt that way, but she couldn't help it. She could tell the difference between the human one and the Time Lord one. She felt guilty for making this distinction, but it was mostly true. This Doctor tried to be whatever she wanted him to be. He was like a little kid soaking up all the information he could so that he could be a 'real' person. She tried to tell him that he was a real person, and all he needed to avoid doing was talking about time and space like he did, and he would be fine. He didn't like that answer, and was always changing things about himself, always asking her opinion about his aesthetic and behavioral choices. After 2 months, it was starting to get annoying.

She missed her old Doctor. She missed his antics and the world-saving activities they always ended up doing. Not that she wanted to be in danger all the time, but she missed the adrenaline rush of some of their more dangerous adventures. She missed the way he looked at her.

"Well, now," she muttered to herself. It wasn't like this Doctor didn't look at her like that. In fact, he did a lot. He also acted on it which was wonderful. She loved the feel of him, and the sounds he made. But there was something missing. It was one thing to be intimate with someone, and it was another to have a 900 year old Time Lord looking at her the way he did. It was like she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. He was never going to do anything about it, she knew that, but there was not a whole lot that could top the degree to which that emotion ran between them.

Focusing on driving, Rose managed to get through traffic unscathed. She smiled when she could see her building. She liked the apartment that she and the Doctor had found. It suited their needs - one bedroom, a large living room for having family get-togethers and a sunny kitchen. Not that she cooked much, but they managed. They even had good neighbors. She liked that about London. There were always people to talk to.

She pulled up to their designated parking space, and gathered her things from her car. She had some work that needed to be done tonight for her meeting in the morning. She groaned at the thought. She then remembered the kitchen sink. How she got from one thought to the other, she had no idea, but the memory brought urgency to her step, and she rushed up to the apartment to make sure the Doctor was OK.

"Doctor?" She called out as she walked through the door. No answer. She locked the door behind her, tossed her bag and coat on the floor, and went into the kitchen to find him. "Doctor," she called again. Next she went into the living room. He was there, his back turned towards her, and his hand was lightly fingering a fringe on the table lamp.

"There you are," she smiled. "Hi there."

The Doctor turned around. She noticed that he was back in is pinstripe suit. He was also wearing a serious expression. Rose felt her throat begin to close up.

"Doctor?" she managed. "Is everything OK?"

He looked at her mournfully. Though concerned for what may be about to happen, she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She raised a hand to his shoulder to steady herself. She noted his surprised response, but smiled when he kissed her back. Whatever was wrong, they would fix it. She knew that about their relationship. Whenever he had a bad day, he would act as though he would leave and wallow in what wasn't available to him anymore. But, they always worked it out.

She felt his left hand reach around to hold her waist and pull her closer to him. There was urgency in his touch, but she ignored it for the time being. Her tongue darted out to open the kiss more, and was glad that he responded to that. There was hope yet.

He pulled back from the kiss. "Rose, you….I…" he started to say.

Rose smiled up at him. "It's OK, Doctor. I'm here now. We'll work it out, yeah?"

The Doctor gave her a half-hearted smile. _Definitely going to be one of those days_, she thought. "I know just the thing. Come with me." She took his hand, and releasing herself from their embrace, pulled him along with her towards the bedroom. Once near the bed, she placed both hands on the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, he responded quickly. He opened his mouth to her, and raced his tongue against hers. She sighed into the kiss, pushing herself into him. His hands held onto her hips, and helped her close any distance between them.

* * *

Mickey dropped him off in front of the apartment and thanked the Doctor for his help. The Doctor nodded in response, and ran upstairs to get started on dinner. He opened the door, and noticed that there was a light on in the bedroom. _Rose must already be home, _he thought. He strode delightfully towards the partially closed door.

"Rose, you're not going to believe what Mickey made me do today!"

That's the moment when the Doctor's world turned upside down.

**I hope you all enjoyed. I would appreciate any and all comments. I will be posting chapters every to every other day. Thanks to all!**


	2. World Changing Moments

**Author's Note: The end of this chapter contains very dark scenes. If you are easily offended by rape scenes, then this chapter is not for you. I will attempt to recover from it in the next chapter, but the story took a darker turn than I expected. I apologize to those who will leave this story for that reason. **

Chapter 2

The Doctor stood in the doorway and stared at the scene in front of him. It was dimly lit, but there was his Rose lip-locked with another course, he had now spoken out loud, and the two were breaking away from each other. He could see Rose's eyes go wide – he did still have excellent vision.

"Doctor?" What -?" Rose asked. She looked from him to the man in front of her, and back again. "But, I don't understand."

The Doctor sighed. "I understand perfectly. You asked Mickey to come up with some stupid human excuse for removing me from the apartment so that you could have time snogging your new boyfriend." The Doctor shuffled his feet. He was feeling a plethora of emotions, and none of them made sense. _I hate being human, sometimes_, he thought.

The Doctor looked away from the couple. The man in the room still hadn't turned around to look at him, and the Doctor realized he didn't want to know who it was anyways. As it was, he felt like strangling him for taking Rose from him.

"But, Doctor, look," Rose started to say. The Doctor raised his eyes to see Rose turning the man around. He looked away again. Last thing he needed to do was look this idiot in the eye. How could she? How could she do this to him? It'd only been two months. That was not enough time for her to decide that she didn't want him anymore. Or maybe it was. Maybe humans were that different. Granted, he was human now, but that didn't mean that he fully understood their actions and feelings. He barely understood the ones he was feeling.

"Doctor!" Rose sounded exasperated. He finally looked up at his competitor, and took a step back. It was him. _Oh, she's gone and cloned me or _him _or or…_ he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"How could you be over there and over here?" she was asking. He didn't have an answer. The other man who looked like him just stared. It was like… like… oh. Oh no.

"You've got to be kidding me," the human Doctor said softly. "Bloody hell."

This was just too much. It could not be happening right now. "Aren't you going to say anything, _Doctor_?" he wanted to know.

The Time Lord shook his head. He looked at Rose briefly, and then walked out of the room. He brushed past the human Doctor and out the front door.

Rose looked almost horrified. The Doctor could see the emotions running across her face, as she was trying to put the pieces together. Suddenly, her face lit up. It was like she just realized it was Christmas, and Santa had come to bring her the best present in the world.

Her Doctor.

She started to rush out of the room, a grin on her face from ear to ear. The Doctor grabbed her arm, before she could run past him. "Please. Don't go after him."

"I have to," she said quietly. "He's back. The Doctor is back." She started to pull away.

He could feel his blood boiling. "I'm the Doctor, damn it. I'm the one who's been with you this whole time. Not him. He left you on the damn beach, not me. So, please, don't go after him."

She looked at him pleadingly. _Seriously? _he thought. "Fine. Go, but then don't come back for me. Just go. Go be with your Doctor. I won't be here when you get back." He let her go, moved her out of the doorframe, and shut the door, locking himself into the bedroom. Walking towards the bed, he ran his hands over his face, and then through his hair. He sat at the edge of the bed, and with his arms against his chest, fell into the curve of the blankets and pillows, and began to cry.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor threw his overcoat on the railing. He went over to the console, and started hitting the buttons. He was going back. He never should have come here to begin with. She had her Doctor now. And he was never going to let her go. He recognized that look in his human counterpart's face. There wasn't just jealously there. It was anger, and hatred, and possessiveness. Something he had not felt in a long time – well not that combination, over a human, anyway.

The guilt of his past few trips had started getting to him, and he couldn't handle living without Rose. He had lost Donna. He had to return her to her family with a death trigger in her brain. Then there was that girl Christina. She had even kissed him. _That went well,_ he thought sarcastically. Then the old woman, whose name he could no longer remember, pretty much told him he was going to die. Something about four knocks. And then, there was Mars. All he had wanted was an adventure. But, he realized something that day. Something that had never occurred to him beforehand. The last of the Time Lords was a god. And, he was going to have the world go his way for once.

And so, he needed Rose. He had suspected though, that his need for her was not just because she was the one who made him happy and whom he would like to keep with him for as long as was humanly possible, but to keep him from going overboard. She was good at that.

The Doctor let out a long sigh. He could feel his hearts slowing to accommodate the extent of raw emotion seeping through. He was normally really good at keeping them at bay. But, now he had done it. He'd said to Rose the day he last saw her that crossing the universes could not be done, and that it _should_ never be done again. He didn't want to rip more holes in the universe. He didn't want to have another time war or whatever kind of war it would be on his hands. He didn't want to lose everything he actually loved. But, he did. He wanted that because he wanted Rose.

"Damn it all," he muttered. He knew she wouldn't follow him. Knew that she was going to stay with the man that could give her a normal life – a life he wouldn't even know how to begin.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. _

"What?!"

The Doctor looked into the screen, tapping buttons to get the picture of who was at his TARDIS. He grinned.

"Rose!" he yelled yanking the doors to the TARDIS open. There she was, the blonde girl that made his hearts beat faster, and want to tear apart the universe.

"Doctor," she said. She moved towards the door, gesturing that he was blocking the entrance.

"Oh, right. Yes, come in, Rose. Please," he responded. He moved aside to let her in and shut the door behind them. He followed her up the ramp towards the console, and waited for her to turn around.

"Doctor," Rose started as she turned to face him. She looked so beautiful with the TARDIS light above her head. The Doctor shook his head to keep those thoughts out. _Not the time_, he told himself.

"Doctor, I don't know what to do right now." It was then that he realized she had been crying. The tears were pouring down her cheeks, and her lower lip was trembling. Her gorgeous lips, and beautiful eyes. _Stop it, _he yelled at himself. He walked over to her, and wrapped her in a hug. She clung to him and sobbed.

He could feel her arms wrapping around him like snakes, and holding on for dear life. How he could have ever let her go he didn't know. So, he rested his chin on her head, and sighed. Now, what was he going to do.

She started to pull back from the hug, and looked at him. Her face was wet with tears, but he could see the confusion and anger in her eyes.

"You said it was impossible. You said you could never come back," she said. Her voice was steady, and confident. Normally, he loved that about her, but right now it terrified him.

"I know what I said. I've said a lot of things. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes.

Rose wiped at her tears and started pacing around the console. The Doctor just stared after her, following her with his eyes. He was afraid to move his body just yet. There was a time and place to say the things he had been wanting to say for months now, but he could sense that now was not quite the time.

"What did you think was goin' to happen when you got here? That I would just come running to you? Like I always do? That I would leave him for you? It may not have been that log since I'd seen you, but I do have some semblance of a life here. I have a job that I like, I have a boyfriend, who by the way is pretty much you with only one heart, and I have my family. I know I chose you over them multiple times, but having _a _Doctor, even if it's not _you_, has been wonderful. He is wonderful. He's not afraid to let down his guard or to express emotions, or to tell me that he loves me. That's you. So, why are you here now?"

He Doctor gulped. His whole body tensed. "I… I need you, Rose. I've always needed you."

"What happened to the possibility of the world exploding if we tried to find each other again?" she asked. He watched her sober up from crying. She was looking right at him from the opposite end of the console, her eyes deep with emotions.

"Welllll, I may have… I… stuff. There was _stuff_, and it all fell apart. Everything I thought I knew about myself went out the window, and I did some things you wouldn't be proud of. Well, I'm not proud of them either, but I never would have done them if you were there," he paused. "What I mean to say is…oh, bugger it. It doesn't matter. You're right. It was a mistake to come here. I'm sorry to have bothered you and your life. Go back to your Doctor, and live your life. I won't be back."

The Doctor proceeded to hit buttons again and flip levers. It was time to leave. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm his hearts, and that's when he felt hands reaching around him pulling him back towards her. He turned in the embrace and hugged her close. Since this as the last time he would be seeing her, he lifted her chin up for a kiss. He already knew what that had tasted like. The kiss from earlier was amazing. She tasted remarkable. With all the planets and centuries combined, he had never tasted anything so wonderful. Now, he went in for the kiss, knowing exactly what he was going to taste.

She seemed to hesitate at first, but then opened her mouth him. He let his tongue reach in, and play with hers. He felt her hands reach up his back, as far they could go, while his own hands were moving over her sides and down to her waist. He needed this kiss more than anything. It would be his last memory of Rose Tyler.

He could taste her need, smell her arousal. He knew that she had wanted this as much as he did, but he also knew that it couldn't go any further. She was going back to the other Doctor.

"Rose," he breathed, as he pulled away from the kiss. "Rose, you need to go back. I'm sorry I came to you, but we cannot do this. It's not right." Like he knew the difference between right and wrong at this point.

"No," she said. "We do this right this time. You and me. Our last night together." She leaned in for another kiss before he could respond. He started to kiss her back, but pulled away again. They both groaned.

"Rose, seriously, we can't do this," he said. He reached up to run both hands through his hair, making it stand up straighter. "What about him? What will you tell him?"

Rose looked away. "He said he was leaving, and not to look for him when I got back."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "He said what? Rose, Rose, Rose. You need to go back now. Before he leaves." He took her arm, and pulled her towards the door and was about to open it when she put her hand on the door, preventing it from opening.

"Rose, come on. Don't be daft. I'm taking you back up there. I won't have you lose us both." He pulled at the door again.

"Doctor, look at me right now, and tell me that you don't want me tonight," she said, and bit her lip. "And, I'll go."

_Don't do this_, he thought. "Rose, I…" he started to say. He closed his eyes, and let a tear escape before opening them again. "Rose, it's not about want, but about what's right. See, I told you that I needed you to remind me of these things. And here you are reminding me. You need to go back to him. He needs you more than I do."

"But, you still cannot say that you don't want me. You're standin' there gettin' all high and mighty with your morals of relationships, but you cannot say that you don't want to do this tonight."

She moved closer to him. Pulling the hand, that was trying to open the door, towards her hip, she tried to get another kiss in. He pulled back. This was going too far. "Rose, no", he managed to say.

"Too bad, Time Lord. This time it's not your decision. You had a chance for years to do this. And now it's my turn to decide what we're gonna do. You see, you taught me to stand for what I wanted, and this is me standin' for what I want." She pulled at his suit and kissed him.

The Doctor was resisting the kiss the best he could, but he could feel her tongue trying to enter his mouth. He could feel his own arousal kicking in at the feel of her so close to him. _This was completely wrong, _he thought. He felt his arms and hands moving over her. Her hands were reaching into his suit jacket to push it off of him. He could sense that she was pushing his limit, but he wasn't sure where that limit was at the moment.

Pulling away for a moment, Rose murmured, "There's no goin' back, now, Doctor." She pushed him back up the ramp, away from the door. He tried to pull back from her, but she had her grip on him too tight. _This was definitely not right_, he kept thinking. She had a look in her eye that was turning to dangerous levels. He felt her hands managing to get the jacket down his arms and they moved closer to the console. He could even feel his arms lifting to let the jacket fall to the ground.

She was kissing him more forcefully now. She was on her tip toes, her hands working on his tie and buttons of his shirt, while he felt his back being pushed into the console. There was something sticking out of the side that he could feel digging into his back. She hadn't seemed to notice that he was uncomfortable. She was kissing him and touching him, and though he had wanted it before, he didn't think he wanted it anymore. He was definitely still physically aroused, and he could not deny that, but his mind was fairly certain, in fact he could calculate how certain his mind was about how wrong this situation was. He tried to pull away again, but she gripped his neck to keep him kissing her. He wasn't sure how to stop the kissing. It was happening, he was aware of that, but he didn't want it too.

_She's losing control,_ he thought to himself. _I need to stop her_.

But there was no stopping Rose Tyler. She had made up her mind about how this night was going to end. It was like she was possessed. In fact, the kissing reminded him of the kiss he's had with her when Cassandra was possessing her body. At least things were different between them, then. He had even mildly enjoyed that kiss, except that it wasn't really Rose doing it. He didn't want this.

He could hear himself groan. Now, what was she doing? _Oh, look. Her hands are at my belt. _

Rose had gotten his belt undone, and his zipper done. She was tugging at his pants and boxers to relieve his cock. He saw her smile as she gazed at the now limp organ. Well, almost limp. It was still coming down from being much harder. She had her hand on it and was stroking it up and down. Her grip was still strong, and he knew that even if she kept this up, he would not be able to get aroused again.

"R-Rose," the Doctor stammered. He was trying to pull her away. "Rose, stop. Please, you need to stop. This is getting out of control."

She looked up at him, her hand still stroking him, and her eyes held a dark fire that he had never seen in her before. "No, Time Lord. Tonight, you're mine." And with that statement, she pushed him away from the console, and down towards the ground. He struggled against her, but she was definitely stronger than he remembered. His back was now on the floor of the TARDIS, and she was leaning over him, pushing her skirt up past her waist. She stroked his cock once more before pushing herself onto it.

**Author's note: comments? Again, I am sorry for the change in category. Didn't quite expect that result. Another chapter should be posted tonight, I think. I would reallylike to know what people think, though. Even if you didn't like it. **


	3. A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note: The third chapter. I was not sure how to come out of the raw space I created in the second chapter, but I think I did OK. Please post comments! **

A lesson learned – Chapter 3

Rose felt exhilarated as she lowered her body onto the Doctor's. For her, there was nothing like being able to feel every inch of her lover's cock as she took him in. When she and her human Doctor would have sex, they would let the other have whatever control they needed, and switch off periodically. It worked well for them. Now, she was doing this with _real_ Doctor, and she loved every second of it. Since, she knew what his body would already feel like she didn't even need to hesitate at every touch like she and the human Doctor once did. This moment, for her, was not about intimacy, but about lust.

She knew that the Doctor loved her, and there was no doubt that he lusted after her. The human Doctor told her all about that. Having the memories of his Time Lord counterpart, he could let Rose in on the details of how he would look at her, and what kinds of things he imagined doing to her. They exchanged many of these fantasies, and both experienced amazing pleasure from them.

With all that knowledge, it only made sense to Rose that if she just forced the moment onto the Doctor, then he would give in, and he would give her what they both always wanted.

She closed her eyes as she started to thrust her hips up and down on the Doctor. She moaned at the friction. It was the same size and shape as the human's, but mentally, she knew it was different.

The Doctor was talking to her, and she could hear the raw emotion of it, but she was so consumed by what she was feeling that she could not process the words. She could only assume that he was experiencing a similar response to her own. She continued riding the Doctor slowly, and, at least for her, teasingly. Her body responded like it was on fire. A layer of sweat was building, and her wet center was sending waves of pleasure through her.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked down at the Time Lord below her. She noticed he was not smiling, and his eyes had darkened. This confused her. She thought he was enjoying this as much as she was.

"Doctor?" she asked, a lace of suggestiveness in her voice. She leaned down towards him to brush her lips across his. "Doctor, what are you thinking about? Did you know that you could put your hands on me? I won't bite, I promise."

She smiled as she nuzzled his cheek with her own. Then, his hands were on her. They grabbed her by the waist, and with a quick movement, she found herself under the Doctor. Somehow, he was still inside her. She let out a moan, letting him now that she was very much OK with this motion.

"You want to know what I'm thinking, Rose Tyler?" a rough voice whispered in her ear. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," Rose whispered back.

Rose felt his fingertips brush against her face before setting them on her temples. She recognized this gesture. The human Doctor did it, too, though he said that without full Time Lord DNA, he was not able to complete the telepathic link between them. He could only send her a few thoughts, and could read some of hers. He had told her, however, that a full Time Lord could not only create the telepathic link, but that each partner could feel the full extent of the emotions that they were feeling. Rose could feel her body responding in excitement as she realized that she would finally be able to feel that connection.

There was the recognizable prodding, and gently sorting through her mind as he found his way in. She opened every door that he approached, letting him feel how much she wanted to continue this moment. She wondered why she didn't receive an identical message in return.

"_Rose_?" she heard in her mind. _There you are, _she thought.

_"Rose. I don't want to hurt you."_

_ "You can't hurt me, Doctor. I love you. I have always loved you, and nothing you could say can change that."_

_ "Even this?" _he asked aggressively.

Rose felt a wave of pure emotion course through her mind and into her pounding heart. It felt strong, and as she allowed herself to adjust to it, she started to realize what it was. There was anger, and discomfort flowing from him. She opened her eyes to look at him, searching for an answer.

_ "Rose, this is what you're doing to me, at this moment. This was what I am feeling, and it's only part of it. You need to stop what you're doing before you regret it more than you already will."_

_ "Doctor, I don't understand. I thought we were…"_

_ "No, Rose. You were. I didn't want this. I _don't_ want this."_

The pain he was feeling was increasing in her mind. She tried to understand it, and went searching in his mind for the meaning of his words and emotions. What she found was worse than what she'd expected. She had stumbled on his emotions from the times he had left her in the parallel universe. She could feel the pain and the love that he'd felt in those times, and as she pulled away, she realized that he was feeling even more than that now. She felt his anger, and could sense his thoughts. They were dark, and from what she could see, the love he had felt all these years was being replaced by repulsion of her and her actions from tonight.

Rose pushed him away with both of her hands, and scooted back away from him. The feeling of him exiting her body did not bring her the pleasure that it would have, only a few moments ago. Her previous panting turned to ragged breathing, and she felt tears running down her face. She watched as the Doctor sat up where he was and put his pants and shirt back together. He wouldn't even look at her. Rose couldn't let go of what she had seen and felt in his mind. She could still feel the pain he had pushed into her, and it was overwhelming.

She hugged herself and leaned back against the nearest pillar. Her quiet sobs were the only sound in the TARDIS. _He doesn't want me, _she thought. _Oh, god, can he hear me? Please don't let him be able to hear me right now_. She shuddered at the thought that even though he was not touching her he might still be able to access her mind. She held herself close, trying to block out any thoughts from him. As she sat there, she recounted what she had done and how they had gotten here. She remembered him kissing her, and that he was very much interested in starting this. So what changed, she wanted to know. When did it go wrong?

Rose thought about the moment when she had against the console. She had been enjoying herself. She barely noticed that when she unzipped his pants, he was not nearly as hard as she had expected him to be. In fact, even when they were on the floor, and she had grasped him, an stroked him, that he was not getting any harder. Part of her recognized that, but she had wanted to be with him so badly that she had not even noticed his protests.

_He had been asking me to stop, and I ignored him, _she thought getting angry at herself. She snuck a glance at the Doctor to see him sitting against the wall on the other side of the ramp. He was not looking at her, and he looked so lost. It was at this moment, when she realized how much damage had been done that she did not even know if he would accept comfort. He would probably turn away from her, or worse throw her out of the TARDIS. She felt her throat close up again at that thought. If he threw her out, then her last memory of the Time Lord would be this. She didn't want that. She didn't think she could handle it. _But, I forced him. I forced him to do things that he didn't want to do, and there's no going back from that. _

There was a rustling sound from the Doctor. He was getting up. Rose watched him as he crossed over where she was sitting, and walked around the console. He pulled out his glasses, and was staring intently at something on the screen. From where she was sitting, she couldn't tell what was going on, but he looked confused, and very concerned.

"Doctor," Rose started to say as she stood up. Though she was looking at him, she could not look him in the eye just yet. He raised his head to look at her for a moment, and then back down at the screen. "What's out there, Doctor?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "Nothing you need to worry about. Must be a glitch because of the parallel dimension." He was back to hitting buttons.

Rose stood there, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. She watched the Doctor, simultaneously missing this part of their adventures, and hating herself for the silence that was building between them.

There was a tickling sensation in her mind. Her brow furrowed as she tried to process the feeling. It felt like… no… it couldn't be.

_Doctor, is that you in here? Are you in my mind? _Rose watched the Doctor as he continued what he was doing on the console, and it didn't like he even acknowledged her question.

_Rose. _His voice responded in her mind. _Rose, you need to leave the TARDIS._

"What?!" Rose asked out loud. The Doctor looked up from the screen. She could see that darkness in his eyes again. She could feel the anger building in him. There was something happening in the console room that she had never felt before. The emotions between them seemed to be surrounding the room, and it was like she could see them moving in the air. She looked all around, and could tell that the most visible spots were swirling around the Doctor.

"Doctor, what is this? What is going on?" she asked fearfully. She felt her heart racing, and she felt cold.

The Doctor walked over to her slowly. He stood right in front of her, and looking down on her said, "This, Rose, is the anger of a Time Lord. There's a lot you don't know about me, and there is a lot that is about to happen that I cannot control anymore. By doing what you did tonight, you've managed to tap into that emotion and bring it all to the surface. If the circumstances were different than I might be able to forgive you. I might be able to tell you that it's OK. I might even be able to tell you that I love you, but right now, I don't feel any of that. And there are things that I need to go and do now, so you need to leave the TARDIS. You cannot stay here."

Rose shuddered at the words. "I could help," she said weakly. "I'm sorry for what I did. I am. I didn't even realize what I was doing. But, whatever it is that's going on, I can help with. Please."

"No, Rose," he said evenly. He took her by the arm and pulled her down the ramp to the door. He opened it and pushed her out. Rose looked up at him pleading with her eyes. "Doctor," she whispered.

The Doctor closed the door on her, and Rose felt her heart stop. She no longer had the TARDIS key, so she would not be able to get back in. She started to bang on the door, begging him to let her in. She was crying again, and the grief washed over like a tidal wave. She could still feel the emotions that he was feeling, and the anger and pain that was residing in the TARDIS was seeping through to her. She wanted to fix it, to hold him, to apologize again, and to hear him tell her that he loved her. His words from a moment before were stinging her over and over again as she continued to bang on the door.

She heard a sound behind her, and allowed herself a brief look before turning back to the TARDIS. Just some bloke walking past. Probably thought she was crazy considering she was begging entrance into a police box that hadn't been used in 50 some years.

She lowered herself to the ground. Her legs were tired, and she didn't think she would be able to hold herself up anymore. She was still pressing her hands against the TARDIS and when she felt her knees and bum land on the ground, she pressed her cheek onto the door, as well. She closed her eyes, and prayed that maybe he would open the door. Then there was the sound. The sound that haunted her dreams and reminded her of one of the worst days of her life.

The TARDIS was disappearing.

"NO!" Rose yelled at the blue box. "Don't leave me, Doctor." Her crying was more ragged now, and her breathing faster and heavier. She could feel her whole body falling towards the ground, as the TARDIS disappeared from view. She banged her fists against the cement, swearing at the man who had stolen her heart and threw it back at her.

Warm hands were on her arms. They were gentle and helped her back into a sitting position. She couldn't open her eyes with all the salty tears filling them. She felt broken emotionally and physically. She could feel herself being pulled into a warm hug. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed down, and the tears that had been pouring out of her stopped. She hadn't even looked at the person holding her yet. She fluttered her eyes open, and could only see a tweed suit jacket and brown shirt. She was leaning against the man's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"Wha – ?" she started to ask, but couldn't quite get her voice to keep going.

"Hush now, love," the man said gently. "You don't need to talk right now. I've got you. You'll be OK." His hand stroked her hair, and he kissed the top of her head. Rose could feel that whoever this man was he cared for her. She thought she should be concerned for the fact that she was accepting this attention from a stranger, but she didn't have enough energy to figure out what was going on. She enjoyed the sensation of him touching her hair. Her human Doctor always did that after a long day. She allowed herself to snuggle against him while her body calmed down from its heightened state of grief and hurt. The side of her head was against his heart, and she brought her hand up to rest against the other side of his chest. After a moment of sitting like this, it hit her.

She looked up at the young stranger. His fluffy brown hair was over his eyes, and he was murmuring to himself. She hadn't heard that until now that she could see his lips moving.

"Doctor, you've got some 'splaining to do," she managed to get out. "You think I wouldn't notice that you've got two hearts?!"

**Authors's Note: Please post some reviews! I would really like to know what you all think of it. **


	4. 11 Sins

**I know I know. It's been a while. So shoot me. This one has some season 7 spoilers, mostly just 11th spoilers, and if you know the newer episodes, you might recognize some of them... not too many. **

**Please please please review! Thanks a bunch! Happy reading.**

Chapter 4: 11 Sins

_Well there goes that,_ he thought. _Didn't think about that part. _

The Doctor looked down at the woman in his arms. He had known there would be a unique reunion between the two of them, but he had forgotten that she might notice that he had two hearts. In fact, that was probably one of the best responses she could have had, compared to some of the other ones that had been rattling in his head for days as he had planned this trip. He felt his hearts skip a beat before he had the courage to respond.

"Well, you see, Rose Tyler," he started. "I wasn't sure you would, well, recognize me. Different face, different voice, and still not ginger." He grinned at her, hoping to ease the tension. He didn't think it was working.

Rose stood up from the embrace, mistrust and confusion written across her face. "You thought that after what just happened, you could just come here an' make nice. How old are you, now, anyways? Which regeneration are you?"

The Doctor raised his head, and looked her in the eyes before responding.

"I am almost 1100. I've been bouncing around for a bit. Met some friends, learned a little more about the world and universe, and even managed to make a right mess of things with the Daleks again." He paused. "Spent a lot of time thinking about you."

Rose shook her head at him. "You think that spending 200 years thinking about me is going to save you? Why didn't you come back earlier? You had 200 years of your life to do this. Even Time Lords can't spend that much time brooding. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry for what just happened between us, but 200 hundred years is a long time, Doctor."

The Doctor stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. This was going to take a long time. "Come along to the TARDIS, Rose. We can talk there."

The Doctor held out his hand for the young woman. The woman that he had loved more than anyone else. Yes, there was River, and yes they had a marriage of sorts, but he never got to know her the way that he knew Rose. He loved Rose in a way that he would never be able to love River. She was the one thing he would cross his own timeline for. Not River. Not Amy and Rory. Always Rose.

He watched her for what felt like forever as she decided whether or not to take his hand. Finally, he felt her soft fingers curl into his, and off they went. They ran, because that's what they always did. It's what brought them together the first time and what would bring them together this time. He was sure of it.

He led them around the corner to where he had parked his TARDIS. If he remembered correctly, this was the moment when his previous regeneration was trying to figure out how there could be a second TARDIS in this universe. Since these were new memories that were being formed as it was happening, he hoped that they could leave before anything bad happened. Not that anything bad ever happened around the Doctor.

The Doctor opened the door for Rose, and let her in ahead of him. He noticed her gasp at the new looks of the TARDIS.

"She's different," Rose murmured. She was gently touching the walls and railings as she walked up towards the console. The Doctor noticed her flinch when she reached the top of the ramp.

"Rose."

"No, I'm OK. Just a bit of a shock really. I was just in the TARDIS and she looked one way, and now she looks completely different." She paused. "You're looking good, old girl," she said quietly.

The Doctor moved behind Rose. He lifted a hand to her shoulder, hoping to provide a moment of comfort. He knew that Rose didn't want to acknowledge the flinch she'd just experienced. He didn't want to either, but he knew that at some point they were going to be forced to deal with it. About as soon as his hand was raised, he brought back to his side again. He didn't want to scare her. She didn't know this him very well yet.

"Doctor, I –" Rose started as she turned towards him.

"Rose, I –" the Doctor said at the same time.

They both laughed. _That was nice,_ he thought. _Haven't done that in a while_. He scanned her face for a sign of something, anything really. He didn't know what to expect of this reunion, and he didn't want to screw it up. "You first," he said.

Rose seemed to forget that she had been about to speak a moment beforehand. She looked away before speaking.

"Doctor, why are you doing this? You know what just happened between us, and you know that this cannot work. I know it's been a long time for you, but it's only been minutes for me, and I need time to process it. Can you understand that?"

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. The Doctor hated seeing her cry.

"If you want time alone for a bit, you can have it. I knew that coming back at this moment in time would be difficult, but I wanted you to be able to talk to me while you still cared for me. I didn't want to wait until you stopped." He narrowed his eyes and felt his face sadden with memory.

Rose reached for his hand. "You saw that future, didn't you? The one where I stop caring for you?"

The Doctor swallowed and nodded. "I thought if I gave you time, we would be able to talk about it, and move on, but I was too late. There was no conversation. You were angry, wouldn't talk to me, and made it clear that having me in your life was not going to happen."

Rose's tears fell down her cheeks as the Doctor explained what her future could look like. When he was done, she closed her eyes and appeared contemplative. The Doctor squeezed her hand that he was still holding, and she looked up at him. She brushed her tears away with her other hand, and stared in his eyes. After a moment, her eyes went wide.

"Doctor, in this future you saw, where was your human duplicate? I mean, it would make sense that I went back to him, right?"

"No, Rose. Don't you remember what you told me about him?"

"That he… that… shit. He's gone, isn't he?" Her voice cracked.

The Doctor could only feel pain for how Rose felt. The guilt of what he'd done over 200 years ago when he left her, and then came back. Sometimes he wondered what the point was for living so long when he kept hurting people. Giving her the human version of his tenth self was foolish and selfish. And in coming back to Rose when he did only caused him to leave her. He had left Rose alone. With every action he did, he left her alone.

_No time to lose, then_, he thought. "Rose, it's time to go back and fix this. You're going to go to your Doctor, the human one. I'm going to stop my former self from coming to you, and all will be well in the world again."

The Doctor jumped back from her, ran around his console pressing buttons, and avoided making all eye contact.

"You've got to be kidding me, Doctor. After all this, you're just going to drop me off where it started, and pretend it never happened? What about there being two of me at the same time? Crossing personal timelines?"

"Good point… " he pressed more buttons. "Fix it to a few minutes later, and…BAM. Alright, Rose, off you go."

"Off I go, just like that?" she crossed her arms as she refused to move.

The Doctor sighed. He needed her to go before he changed his mind again. He had learned this lesson so many times. You don't mess with time for personal benefit. He had fucked it up on Mars, he nearly made it worse with Amy and Rory. He certainly did it when he pretended to be dead. Who knew what he could have done to River, and now he was trying to do it again with Rose. His Rose that he always had wanted to touch and hold. Not the way they used to, and certainly not the way they had in her recent history. But, the way they were meant to, the way his human self was able to do.

He moved past her, and opened the door. "Come on, we need to fix this. There's only so many times I can reappear here."

Rose refused to move. He watched her stand there, staring off into space. It's like she was not listening to him. No one ever listened to him.

He went to grab her arm and that's when she ran. Past the console, down the other stairs, and around the corner. He ran after her, calling her name. He moved through all the hallways, opened the doors, and looked in every corner. The TARDIS was always growing and changing, but Rose could not have gotten that far. He tried to see if he could make a link with her still. It was so recent for her, that he might be able to reach her with his mind.

_Rose_, he whispered. _Rose, if you're able to hear this then please come out from where you are._

Silence.

He stopped in the dimly lit corridor and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath, and hoped that Rose would come to terms with needing to go back. He assumed that the TARDIS had to be helping her or she would be more easily found. He needed help. But, who would help him? He thought about all the people he knew in this world, and how many of them would come help with his girl problem.

"I would," he said out loud. "I would help with something like this for someone I loved."

He slumped back down against the wall, and hugged his knees inward. So that was his grand plan. He was alone in this. No one would help not even…

"AHA!" he yelled. He wacked himself in the forehead. "why didn't I think of that before? I can be so stupid sometimes."

He stood back up, and ran back to the console room. He pressed a button, moved a lever, did a twirl, looked out the screen, and then ran to the door.

"Oi! You there! In the pinstripes! Yeah, you. Get yourself in this TARDIS before I haul you in."

The Doctor smirked as his former self strode into the TARDIS. This was going to be fun, he thought sarcastically.

**Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
